hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminology
A ;AE:Adobe After Effects ;Antic Master:Title given to certified antic performer who passed their Anticology examination by certain antic guilds. ;Anticology:The study of the art of Antics. The syllabus is regulated by the Antic Order, and examinations are held in various antic guilds. Passing the Anticology examination is a prerequisite to become an Antic Master. ;Antic Order:An organization made up of Antic Masters. They regulate the various antic guilds, and sets the syllabus for Anticology. Senior members may be elected to a Grand Master. ;Antic guild:Places where antic-doers get their formal training. Usually headed by an Antic Master. ;Antics: Ludicrous gestures or acts committed by clowns, pranksters and various other individuals. B ;Blondi:Hitler's pet dog. C ;Constantin Film:Your lord and master. D ;Downfall: A 2004 German anti-war film set up around Hitler's last days. ;Downfall Parodies Forum:A forum where Untergangers can discuss Unterganging-related topics. ;Downfall Parody Awards:An Unterganging event organized by notoriousrob01 to award notable parodies. It was formerly an annual event for 2011, with parodies winning the award picked from a list of nomination by others. Currently it is a monthly event, decided wholly by notoriousrob himself. E F ;Hermann Fegelein:The very definition of antics. Beginning his career as an unknown apprentice to Heinrich Himmler, his antics and subsequently became the talk of many. His niche, however, has declined in recent times as new Antic Masters cropped up as rivals, some even beginning to eclipse him. G ;Göringitis :A term regularly used by Untergangers, especially in the chat. It can mean- :*Stomachache :*Laziness H ;Adolf Hitler: The German Führer and target of antics by various people. ;Hitler Parodies:Parodies involving German Führer Adolf Hitler. Though he has been parodied in countless media through the years, the most accessible and memorable ones are parodies from Downfall, available in abundance on the Internet. I ;Informer: A person whose task is to relay news, and other information, to someone (usually its employer). J ;Jodl:Syn. Objection. K ;Kit Kittredge:Amateur jorunalist and ranter from Cincinnati, Ohio. ;Kittredge Parodies:Parodies revolving around Kittredge. L ;Lingepedia:An encyclopedia by Heinz Linge with the ultimate aim to explain everything in one line. M ;Felicity Merriman:Antic master from Revolutionary War-era United States. ;Map pointing: The act of pointing at maps with one's fingers, or other tools, to aid in locating information represented on a map. ;Mohnkepedia:A Lingepedia clone by Wilhelm Mohnke. N ;Nein:Nope. O ;Objector:A person who routinely objects to their employer's plans. ;OBS: Original Bunker Scene ;Outro:Conclusion to a piece of music, literature or television program. Used by certain Untergangers in their videos to mark their works. P ;Partnership: Means a lot of things to YouTube. For this wiki's purpose they are YouTube channels that have access to content monetization. ;Parody:(From Wikipedia) Also called spoof, send-up or lampoon, in current use, is an imitative work created to mock, comment on or trivialise an original work, its subject, author, style, or some other target, by means of satiric or ironic imitation. ;Parody of the Month:An Unterganging event, currently organized by DictatorAntics, to award the month's best parodies, chosen from a list of nominations by other Untergangers. ;Parody of the Year Awards:An Unterganging event by Master Studios and later taken over by Benad361, to award 2012's best parodies. No results have been released. ;PS:Adobe Photoshop Q R ;Rammstein :Rammstein a German metal-techno band, know in the US for their antics on stage. S ;Shoop:Colloquial term for an image edited using Adobe Photoshop. Derived from the memetic catchphrase "shoop da whoop". Also had an older origin from the program Paint Shop Pro before Photoshop became popular. ;Joseph Stalin:The person who in the end pwns Hitler. He has his own parody franchise called Stalin Parodies. ;Stalin Parodies:Parodies revolving around Stalin. ;Suicide: Taking one's own life. See Ernst-Robert Grawitz. ;Suicide (Unterganging):Closing one's YT channel, which also removes all videos in the channel and made them unavailable. ;SV: Sony Vegas T ;Mikhail Tukhachevsky:In Soviet Russia, Antics got you. U ;Unterganger: A person who makes Downfall parodies and parodies related to it. ;Unterganger Awards:A monthly Unterganging event created by TheSilverUniverse as an alternative and popular replacement to the Downfall Parody Awards. ;Unterganger Hall of Fame:An Unterganging event organized by Hitler Rants Parodies, in which each month an Unterganger receiving the most votes will be inducted permanently into the titular Hall of Fame. ;Unterganger of the month:A monthly Unterganging event organized by Benad361 to acknowledge Untergangers for their contributions and talent via nominations by other Untergangers. ;Unterganger's Block: A bad case of Untergangers running out of ideas or motivation. ;Untergangerin: A female Unterganger. ;Unterganging:Activities related to making Downfall parodies. V ;VP: VideoPad Video Editor W ;WMM: Windows Movie Maker X Y ;YouTube:A popular video-sharing site where people post parodies, among others, despite the real and ever-present risk of takedowns by the copyright overlords (e.g. Constantin Film, Fox and co.). ;YTP:YouTube Poops. Involves a lot of audio-splicing. While some videos can be considered an interception between TYPs and Downfall parodies, neither of the two are subset to the other. Z Category:Terminology